Meltdown
by MakorraGal312
Summary: Three months after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Hinata visits Neji's grave and suffers from a emotional breakdown. Luckily, Naruto was there to help her and make sure that she regained her sanity. Feelings will be revealed and victims will receive closure. This should be a tear-jerker! Please be sure to review and fave! :)


"Thank you. I wish you were still here." they Hyuga heiress whispered.

Hinata was standing at the grave of her beloved cousin, Neji Hyuga, whom sacrificed himself so that she and Naruto Uzumaki could live and defeat Obito and Madara Uchiha. Luckily, they were both defeated thanks to Naruto and the village was safe again. That was three months ago. The shy girl was glad that his sacrifice didn't end up in vain, but she still thought it was unfair for him to die. They were just starting to connect with each other and that relationship was destroyed thanks to a couple of splinters piercing throught the genius' body.

"This doesn't make any sense. You promised that you would stick by me, but you didn't! You had to lose YOUR life in exchange for mine!" Hinata began to shout. Thank goodness no one else was at the cemetery because she was starting to become really loud. Little did she know, she was being watched by a certain blonde.

Hinata began to hug herself while crying. She just wanted somebody to stand by her and lend her a shoulder that she could lean on. Her nails started to dig into her skin and she was starting to bleed. (A/N: Hinata was wearing a lavender strapped dress that stopped above her knees along with her signature heels.)

"My life is worth nothing! Your life meant something and instead you had to throw it away all for my sake! I should be the one in that grave! Nobody cares about me, not even Naruto!" Hinata cried. Her nails were digging deeper into her skin and blood was starting to drip down her arms. Hinata lost it and began crying uncontrollably. Naruto, seeing this, ran towards Hinata and managed to catch her before she collasped.

"Hinata! Calm down! Everything will be alright!" Naruto shouted firmly, but calmly.

No matter how much he kept on talking, Hinata still couldn't hear Naruto due to her sobs and screams.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT MY COUSIN BACK!" Hinata continued to shout. Suddenly, Hinata stopped crying and it seemed like she was staring at the sky. Naruto started to get worried.

"Hinata! Say something!" Naruto pleaded. Instead of a reply, Hinata collapsed right in Naruto's arms The blonde-haired shinobi started to panic and thought that Hinata was dead due to the blood loss.

"Hinata! Please wake up! Don't leave me!" Naruto begged. He put two fingers on Hinata's neck and was relieved to see that she still had a pulse. He picked up Hinata bridal style and took her to his apartment. He set her down on his bed and got medical equipment. During his training with Jiraiya, he was taught how to give medical treatment without the need for ninjutsu. He cleaned both of her arms and bandaged them up.

"Geez, Hinata. Don't scare me like that! I thought I was gonna lose you and that's the last thing I want!" Naruto whispered. After he was done bandaging Hinata's left arm, he noticed some sort of mark on Hinata's back. He gently moved Hinata onto her side and saw that the mark was actually a medium sized scar on her back. He then remembered when Pain stabbed her with that rod in front of his own eyes. He would make a fist every time he thought about that.

"Anyone does that to her, I'm gonna go Nine-Tails on their ass!" Naruto whispered through gritted teeth.

He carefully laid Hinata back on her back and as soon as he did that, Hinata started to wake up. She looked around and finally saw her crush.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked with a hint of pain. Naruto kneeled beside the bed next to her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I thought you died on me!" Naruto replied relieved. Hinata then remembered what happened at Neji's grave. She started to cry again and Naruto sat next to her on the bed and comforted her with a hug while whispering calming things into her ear.

"I miss him, Naruto. I miss my cousin so much!" Hinata cried. Naruto remembered how one of his closest friends ended up literally dying in his arms, and in front of his poor cousin. No one should ever have to go through that. But in the world of shinobi, it's gonna happen no matter how much you don't want it to happen.

"I miss him, too. But you didn't have to end up nearly killing yourself in the process." Naruto replied firmly, but kindly. Hinata looked down at her lap in shame. Naruto stroked her arm to let Hinata know that he wasn't mad.

"Hinata, if you had died in my arms, I would lose it. The last thing I want is to lose another person close to me." Naruto stated with some tears starting to from in his eyes. Hinata shifted so that she could actually look at Naruto.

"I would do the same thing if the the way that Neji died happened to you. Why do you think I tried to save you when Pain was about to kill you and I ended up with a faint scar on my back?" Hinata asked. Naruto was glad that Hinata still managed to keep it together after she got stabbed.

For the next minute, Hinata and Naruto were just sitting on the bed looking at each other until Naruto lifted up Hinata's chin and ended up kissing her sweetly on the lips. Hinata returned the kiss with the same force and put her arms around Naruto's neck while Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. After three minutes, they stopped for air and Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"I love you." Naruto said while moving a strand of hair out of Hinata's face. Hinata looked at him with shock until she cupped his face and this time kissed him on the mouth, in which Naruto happily returned, indicating that she loved him too. After seven minutes, Naruto fell asleep on the bed with Hinata wrapped in his protective arms, covered with his signature jacket. In the corner of the room, Neji's spirit appeared and smiled with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Hinata, stay strong. Everything is gonna turn out okay in the end. As for you Naruto, you better protect her and stick by her until you die." Neji whispered. He walked over towards the new couple and kissed Hinata on the forehead. He then turned to Naruto and gave him a nod of approval. Neji then started to turn into ghostly blue cherry blossom petals and was about to return to the afterlife.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll see you again."


End file.
